Early Beginnings
by WildRaven2011
Summary: This is about the Outsiders "gang" when they first met. Just how I think it might of happened.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: This is about how The Outsiders "gang" when they first met..Just my idea of how it might of happened.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders..sigh..even though I wish I did..(lol) I do however own Jamie Mathews.

Title: Early Beginnings

Two-bit's P.O.V.

"Jamie, Come on let's go!" I yelled starting to run over to the jungle gym where Jamie, My little sister, had wandered off to.

"Keif, Do we hafta?" She asked giving me her famous puppy dog eyes.

"Jamie, dinners ready" I replied glancing toward our house. I saw Mom outside being the worrywort she is.

"Pwese Keif" She asked again with the puppy dog eyes, but now she added a quivering lip. Either I get the demon sister or I get the devil herself (Mom). Decisions, decisions, desisions.

"Jamie..Aren't you hungry?" I pleaded trying to make everyone happy.

"Nop' " She replied trying to climb higher on the jungle gym. This is getting harder and harder. I glaced toward the Mom. Uh-oh She's tappin' her foot.

"Jamie, Don't you wanna watch Mickey Mouse?" I pleaded once more.

"No, Keif, Mama said that I can't have any ice cream, so I'm stayin' here and waitin' fo' Kelly to come and get me fo' dinner at her house!"Man, when she wanted her ice cream she wanted her ice cream!

"Ok, First of all, Mom doesn't know 'bout dinner at Kelly's house and secondly who watches you every night?" I asked.

"You do" She replied unsure of where I was goin' with this.

"Right and is Mom home after 5:00?" I asked suddenly a little proud of myself for thinking of a way to make them both happy.

"No, but I wanna go to Kelly's she got a puppy." Jamie replied pouting.

"Ok, Jamie, How 'bout this we go home, have dinner, when Mom leaves have ice cream, then go visit Kelly for a little while?" I was starting to get mad, She is just as stubborn as me!

"Ok, Keif, Can I have a sundae?" Jamie asked starting to skip home as I followed. I glanced at my Mom, and she looked mad!

"We'll see, Jamie, Listen when we get home go get washed up right away, ok?" I told her knowing all too well that I was gonna be yelled at for bein' a few minutes late.

"Ok, Keif" Jamie replied as we entered the house and started toward the bathroom.

"What took you two so long to come home and almost make me late for work?" Mom yelled as Jamie stopped and looked at her as I was lookin' for a quick answer.

"I sorry Mama, it was my fault, it took a while for Keif to help me get my shoes back on as I had wanted to go in the sandbox." She looked at the ground. Man she had guts and she was a quick thinker.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Keith, it's just that all the stress of having a night job, finalizing the move here, and everything has been killing me lately!" Mom apologized to me.

"It's ok, Ma, I understand I have enough stress from school and watching the munchkin" I smiled and laughed a little as I watched Jamie go down the hall to the bathroom."I can't imagine what you have to go through."

"Keith, Can you set the table while I get dinner out to the table?" She asked as she headed into the kitchen.

"Sure, Ma, What did you make anyway?" I asked following her.

"Oh nothing special just turkey soup" She replied watching me out of the corner of her eyes. I stopped walking and looked at her in surprise.

"Did you make it with 'The Recipe'?" I asked and for those of you who don't know 'The Recipe' is the way my Great-Great-Great-Grandmother made turkey soup and it was passed down the generations to my Mom and This soup was the best I ever had!

"No, I made it with Ol' Man Henry's recipe which include's Eye of Newt, Bat's Wings, and other good stuff like that" She replied as she stirred the soup trying not to smile. Ol' Man Henry was a guy that lived on a dead end street in a haunted house and since we moved here all that this kid named Tim Shepard told me that He could put all sorts of spells on people! I just looked at Mom with dread as I noticed Jamie walk into the Kitchen.

"I think I just lost my appetite!" I exclaimed slowly backing into the living room.

"Keith, I'm only kidding" Mom laughed grabbing the pot off the stove. " You know that I always use 'The Recipe'!"

"Yea, and You wouldn't really use Ol' Man Henry's recipe would you?" I asked uncertainly as I grabbed three bowls.

"Aw, Keif, Don't you like Frog Legs?" She replied sarcasticlly as usual, but I could say anything because I couldn't tell her what else Tim had told me 'bout Ol' Man Henry, not yet anyway. I put the bowls on the table quickly then I snuck up behind Jamie as she was playing with my toy cars. I picked her up and dropped her on the couch and started tickling her.

"Stop...Keif...Please" She replied between laughs.

"Keith! Stop killing your sister" Mom smiled as she spoke over Jamie's laughing.

"Aw..Ma, She likes it. Don't ya Jamie?" I asked My sister as she gasped for air.

"No...Would...you...like...bein'...tickled...almost...every...time...you...turned...around?" She gasped as I slowly my tickling.

"Well, Maybe I would Jamie!" I stopped tickling her and walked toward the dining room table to sit down.

"Um, Keith, May I ask what we are supposed to eat with?" Mom asked smiling.

"I was thinkin' our feet, ya know, since I heard that it's good for a person's health and all." I laughed as I went to get some spoons.

Notes:

This is My first Fan fiction so please be nice..My spell check isn't working so please let me know if I made any big mistakes! If even 5 people like this I'll continue..R and R.


	2. Sundaes and School fears

Summary: This is about how The Outsiders "gang" when they first met..Just my idea of how it might of happened.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders No matter how much I wish I did..Aw well I do however own Jamie Mathews, Kelly, and Kelly's mom.

Title: Early Beginnings

Two-bit's P.O.V.

"And don't forget Keith both you and Jamie need to take baths, because you are starting school tomorrow...Oh, and--" Mom was going through her normal worry wort routine before going to work for the night.

"Mom, I've got it covered, don't worry about it. I've been home baby sitting Jamie many times before." I assured her from where I was sitting on the counter as I watched her franticlly look for her keys.

"I know but I still am nervous about leaving you two home alone in this neighborhood." Mom sighed slightly as she found her keys right where they go on the key rack believe it or not!

"No worries, Mom, I know who to call in case of emergencies, and after 6 years of living with the runt I think I should know how to get her to do what she needs to do." I smirked a little as I glanced into the other room to see what Jamie was up to. She was playing with her doll waiting patently until mom left and she could have Ice Cream.

"I know, Keith, I trust you. I need to go now. I should be home at about 1:00 if I don't have to work overtime tonight. Remember Jamie has to be in bed at 9:30 and you are to be in bed absolutely no later then 11:00." Mom replied before kissing my cheek and hurrying into the other room to say goodbye to Jamie. I jumped off the counter and followed her.

"Bye, Mama" Jamie replied looking up from her doll.

"Bye, Mom" I said as she headed towards the door and left. I watched the window carefully until I saw the lights from the car come on and pull out of the driveway before turning back to Jamie. "Let's get this show on the road, Munchkin." I smirked as while watching into the kitchen to make our Ice cream Sundaes.

"Yay! Do we have pink sprinkles?" She asked while smiling slightly as she followed me.

"Pink? Now why would we have a color like pink when we could have much better colors like blue, green, or even purple?" I asked her teasingly knowing that she absolutely loved pink.

"Better colors? No way Keif'" Jamie replied as she pulled the pink sprinkles from the pantry as she smiled slightly.

"Whatever you wanna believe, Munchkin." I replied smirking as I finished putting the Ice cream in bowls and started putting the toppings on the Ice cream. Jamie giggled slightly at my comment as she watched me make the sundaes. I carried them over to the table as she followed with the spoons. She dug in rather happily as did I. After a few minutes we were done.

"Are we goin' over to Kelly's now Keif'?" Jamie asked me hopefully.

"Once you get shoes on and grab your coat we can, Munchkin." I replied as I grabbed my leather jacket. Jamie excitedly grabbed her Jean Jacket and put on her sneakers. The only ones Mom ever bought her and they were somewhat new. Jamie started to pull me towards the door that as I grabbed the extra house key and walked out the door with her.

Jamie skipped along in front of me as I walked at a normal pace behind her and looked around our new town slightly. 'Something is different about this town!' I thought to myself about this for before I remembered when Mom dragged Jamie and me to get signed up with her to get signed up for school and saw decently dressed kids pushing around a littler kid that appeared to be dressed in Hand-me-downs. 'That's it!' I thought suddenly. It has to be a division caused by money or something similar to that. I just find it weird that in this town you could almost feel the tension.

"Earth to Keif'" Jamie said as she poked me.

"What do you need, Squirt?" I asked as I shook my head clear of my thoughts and looked down at her.

"I'm scared about starting school tomorrow" she replied softly barely above a whisper while looking at the ground.

"Your scared about starting Kindergarten? It's a piece of cake, Munchkin." I replied while looking at her before I added "I can however see being sacred before starting Fourth grade."

"Keif', Are you scared of starting fou'th grade" Jamie asked me looking slightly surprised.

"Me, The great Keith Mathews, afraid of something like school? Never! I just meant that school is pretty easy but if you were starting fourth grade or something I could understand some fear. Also, You don't need to be scared 'cause if you need me I'll be right down the hall, alright, Munchkin?" I replied while walking.

"Alright Keif'" she replied softly but a little more happily before hugging me slightly. "This is Kelly's house" She added as she walked towards it quickly and knocking on the door. I followed her slowly slightly looking around at the house I realized that it wasn't as rundown as our house or those around it, but wasn't an extremely nice house it was in the middle.

"Hello Jamie. Is this your brother?" The lady, who I assumed to be Kelly's Mom, asked when she answered the door.

"Yep, This is Keif'" Jamie replied while smiling and glancing at me slightly. I looked at Kelly's Mom again. She kind of reminded me of my mom.

"Hello Keith, nice to meet you" She smiled as she looked at me and Jamie "Well Kelly is in the backyard Jamie" she added letting us in.

After about an hour and a half later Jamie and I headed home to get ready for the next day. 'I hope that school was alright and that I make friends around here as quickly as Jamie had.

Notes:

I'm SSSOOO Sorry about it taking so long to post this chapter somethings came up My dad was in and out of the hospital, I got behind in school, and some other stuff happened, but it is up now. - If you notice any big mistakes please let me know! Please don't forget to R and R!

Replies to Reviews:

chicita -- Thank you very much! - I hope you like the new chapter!

Forever Fallen Angel -- I continued it..almost a year later but it is up now! I hope you like it! -

!ANNA! -- Thank you very much! My favorite Outsider is Two-bit so I figured why not tell it from his point of view. I'm glad you liked it!

fizzyworms -- Your welcome! Thanks I noticed a few of those mistakes but forgot to fix them earlier, but thanks for letting me know.

Ale Curtis-Carter -- Yea it is my first! Thanks, I originally had two or three different ideas about how they might have met and became friends, but I think this is the most probable. I updated..a little to long from when I posted but I updated.

Dragan -- Thanks I'm glad you liked it! I know like I said in the previous reply to Ale Curtis-Carter's review I had several different ideas but went with the most probable.

weirdsista -- Thanks! I continued it now! -- Thank you! - And look at the top as I posted it there!

Johnny-cakes-Depp -- Thanks and I hope you liked the movie version! I'm not really sure which one I liked better.

EquestrianKEB -- Thanks and Now that I'm not so busy I will!

cutiepiepink angel -- Thanks!

x fever x -- Thank I though it was cute too! I'm glad you liked it! I updated as soon as I had time sorry it wasn't sooner.

FlipWise -- Thanks. It was original at the time...I'm not sure if it's been done since I did it. They are coming now.


	3. School Days

Summary: This is about how The Outsiders "gang" when they first met..Just my idea of how it might of happened.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders..I do however own Jamie Mathews, Kelly, Kelly's mom, and my Mountain Dew bottle.-

Title: Early Beginnings

Chapter title: School Days

Note: Here is the list of the character's ages that was requested:

Two-bit: 10

Jamie: 6

Pony: 6

Soda: 8

Darry: 12

Steve: 9

Johnny: 8

Dally: 9

Now on with the story..-

Two-bit's P.O.V.

"Jamie, Come on get up and let's get ready for school" I said trying to get her up for the 15th time this morning. She was a deeper sleeper then even me at times. Jamie groaned and rolled over "Jamie come on!" I tried once more.

"Go 'way Kief'" she told me sleepily as she threw her teddy bear at me.

"No Jamie you have to get up now, cause we have to get ready before we wake Mom up and the sooner she gets up the sooner she can get rested up for work tonight." I replied sternly. Yes, I can be stern with people when I have to be.

"Fine I'm up." She groaned sounding defeated.

"Alright, Munchkin, here are your clothes, I'll be in the Kitchen, come out and see me when your done so I can brush your hair." I replied as I walked out of her room and closed the door. I walked out of her room and closed the door I walked into the Kitchen to get both of our cereal bowls ready. This was pretty much our daily routine since dad left. Mom works at night so that Jamie and I don't come home to an empty house. So when I get up in the morning I get myself ready, then go get Jamie' clothes for the day (She still has some trouble finding clothes that match or generally go together), get Jamie up and ready, we eat breakfast together, and then I get mom up so she can drive us to school. Same routine, different town. Mom depends quiet a bit on me, so I can't let her down!

"Alright, Keif', I'm ready" She shouted as she ran into the Kitchen holding her hair brush.

"Ok, Jamie, sit down at the table." I replied putting the bowls on the table and taking the hair brush from her as she sat down. "How do you want your hair today, Squirt?" I asked as I brushed the knots from her hair.

"Um...Ponytails" She shouted excitedly she has always like being involved in how her hair is done.

"Alright, I'll be right back I just need to get some hair bands." I informed her before going into the bathroom quickly and walked back into the Kitchen to put her hair up carefully. "All done, let's eat" I added as I sat down next to her to eat breakfast with her.

"Thanks Kief'" she replied as she ate happily. She took slightly longer to eat then I did. So as she finished eating I went to wake up Mom. I knocked on her door. I heard her say "Come in" softly from the other side. So I went inside to talk to her.

"Good morning, Ma." I replied as I walked towards the bed to give her a hug.

"Good morning, Keith." She replied with a smile before kissing my cheek.

"We're pretty much ready to go when you are, I just need to make sure that we have everything we need in our backpacks." I informed her.

"Alright, Keith, I'll be out in a few minutes" she replied with a yawn.

"Ok, Mom" I said as I walked out into the hallway and closed her door to let her get ready. I went back into the Kitchen at the very moment that Jamie finished her breakfast. "Jamie go get your shoes and jean jacket on to be ready for Mom to take us to school." I requested of her as I put our bowls in the sink and went into the living room to check our backpacks and make sure we had everything we would need. A few minutes later Jamie ran back into the room before looking at me quietly.

"What's wrong, Jamie?" I asked slightly worried by her quietness as she as she usually had a smile when it happened, however, now she wasn't smiling but biting her lip slightly.

"It's just that my tummy hurts, Keif'" She replied as she took a few steps towards me holding her stomach.

"Why? Are you still nervous?" I asked her knowing that I wasn't feeling that great right now either. She nodded quietly. "Understandable, Jamie, but don't you want to see Kelly and those other two kids you know?" I asked her.

"Yea...but...oh I don't know" she replied as she looked at me quietly before stretching her arms up to me. This was something she did when she needed me to comfort her or make her feel better. I walked over to her and picked her up to hug her tightly. What can I say this I love this Munchkin to death and right now she needed her big brother. I heard into the kitchen as we continued to hug. Only when Mom walked into the living room did I pull away from the hug slightly.

"Feel better, Squirt?" I asked looking at her. She nodded so I set her down and handed her, her backpack. I grabbed my backpack, also, as we followed Mom out to the door to go to school.

The ride to school was uneventful. However, when we got to school, I got out of the car quickly helping Jamie out of the car, also. I grabbed my backpack and waved goodbye to Mom as she drove off. We turned towards the school building and started walking towards it. I looked over and saw something.

"Jamie go wait for me right inside those doors" I told her pointing towards the entrance to the school, as I wanted to take a better look and figure out what was happening. Jamie listened to me as she headed for the doors. What I saw was about 6 older richly dressed kids pushing around two younger kids dressed in hand-me-downs. One of the younger kids didn't look any older then my sister and the other was only, maybe, a year or two younger then me. I immediately felt for them, I mean, it's not like they asked on the poor side of the fence, it's just what life gave them. I ran over and pulled all of the older kids off of the younger kids, which was rather easy since they hadn't been expecting me. I used my knowledge of how to fight and defend myself to knock three of them to the ground quickly before they fully realized what was going on. I stood my ground ready to attack the others if I had to. The other three kids helped up their friends and glared at me.

"You'll pay for this grease!" The one who looked to be the oldest growled at me.

"Yeah watch your back, Kid!" one of the ones I'd attacked yelled at me as they glared at me once more and walked off. I watched them leave before I turned to the two younger kids.

"You guys, alright?" I asked as I helped the youngest one up from the ground. He was shook up but other wise looked alright.

"Yea we're alright" The older one replied looking at me "Thanks for helping us out" he added with a smile while looking the younger one over.

"Anytime" I replied with a slight smile, also.

"I'm Sodapop Curtis and this is my little brother, Ponyboy" Sodapop replied as we headed towards the school entrance.

"I like those names" I replied smiling towards them "I'm Keith Mathews" I added since they had told me their names. I'd never really liked my name but it was just that, mine.

"Nice to meet ya, Keith" Soda stated as we walked inside the building. Jamie looked at Soda and Pony slightly before hiding behind me.

"Nice to meet you both, too" I replied before looking down at my sister "And this is Jamie, my little sister" I added nudging her out from behind me.

"Hi, Jamie" Soda and Pony greeted her in unison.

"I'm Soda and this is Pony." Soda informed her as his face lit up slightly like a great idea just hit him. "If your in kindergarten, then your in Pony's class, since there is only one kindergarten class here" Soda stated.

"Really?" Jamie asked excitedly, shyly, but she was excited none the less.

"Yep. Oh and speaking of which all of us better get going to class." Soda replied before heading towards the kindergarten room to drop off Pony. I followed him so that I could drop Jamie off. After we dropped of the little ones, Soda and I headed towards the other side of the building for our classes.

"Hey if you meet me outside after school I can ask my parents if you can come over and my best friend, Steve, and my other brother." Soda suggested happily as we approached his classroom.

"Sure my mom will be outside anyway, so I can ask her then" I replied.

"Alright see ya then, Keith" Soda said before giving a slight wave and disappearing into his classroom.

"See ya, Soda" I replied as I continued towards my class which was right down the hall. I was amazed at how quickly I'd made friends with Pony and Soda. I just hoped that his friend and parents were as nice and everything that Soda and Pony were. I looked into the classroom and sighed softly. Now for another fun filled day of school I thought to myself as I entered the classroom.

Note:

I personally think this chapter Sucks! But then again I am the writer so maybe I see flaws that others don't sigh Anyway please review and tell me what you think! Also, I say thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter I apperciate it! -

-- Lexi


End file.
